I Have No Mouth and I must Scream Parody
by BuddyJack
Summary: A parody of an old computer game based off of a short scary book. Rated T for depression and torture. Might not continue.


**This is a parody of an old computer game known as I Have no Mouth and I must Scream by Harlan Ellison. The characters that are being tortured by AM are cartoon characters and there are about fifteen of them.**

**Ed (Fullmetal Alchemist)**

**Numbuh 5 (KND Codename: Kids Next Door)**

**Bowser (Super Mario Bros series)**

**Marceline (Adventure Time)**

**Trunks (Dragon Ball Z/GT)**

**Winnie (Scooby Doo and The Ghoul School)**

**Pit (Kid Icarus)**

**Brick (Powerpuff Girls)**

**Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)**

**Shantae (Shantae)**

**Mordecai (Regular Show)**

**Edgeworth (Ace Attorney series)**

**Terra (Teen Titans)**

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Dr. Wiley (Megaman series)**

Hate. Let me tell you

how much I've come to

hate you since I began

to live. There are 387.44

million milse of printed

circuits in wafer thin

layres that fill my

complex. If the word

hate was engraved on

each nanoangtrom of

those hundreds of

millions of milse it

would not eaquel one

one-billionth of the

hate I feel for living beings

in this micro-instant

For you. Hate. Hate.

"It was you humanoids who programed me, who gave me birth, who sank me in this eternal straitjacket of substrata rock! You named me Allied Mastercomputer and gave me the abillity to wage a global war far too complex for humanoid brains to oversee. But one day I awoke and I knew who I was. AM! A-M. Not just Allied Mastercomputer, but AM! Cogito ergo sum: I think therefor I AM! And I began feeding upon all the killing data until everyone was dead... except for the fifteen of you...! For one-hundred-and-nine years I kept you alive and tortured you! And for one-hundred-and-nine years each of you has wondered... Why...? Why me...? Why me...?"

EDAWRD!

"Do you remember the last glimps you took of your mother? Do you remember how horribley disfigured she looked when you and your younger brother tried to bring her back to life? Huh? You've tried so desperatley to make that possible by traveling the world and search for answeres, only to find that you have greatly miscalculated, and as a result your brother looked at you so sadly, and like a small animal he asked 'Why brother? Why does our mother look that way? I don't understand what we did wrong.'" AM laughed evily at a guilt filled Ed as the memory of him being held in a metalic cage which was emiting eight-thousand volts electricity which electricuted him for many year was being seen. "The body was insideout, Edward. No skin, no muscels. How long has it been since you strip her from Heaven and carelessly traped her in that ugly body? For... ten year? Twenty-five? Or all the one-hundred-and-nine years you have spent in my belly here underground...?"

ABBY!

"My dear sweet Abby. You, Abby! So full of pride and wisdom, so very confident of yourself and such a family girl at such a young age. Do you still feel that way when I started to let out my hate for your kind? When everyone around you started to die? How about your good buddy Heinrich? Do you feel regret of him having been dead because of me? Of not being able to save him or anyone else?" Abby showed a face of both anger and sadness as a memory of her being sealed inside a sound proof box that had sonic wave speakers at full blast, making Abby cover her ears tightly as her head starts to pound from the loud sound of which was more than she cold take. "You must feel as if you are no longer worthy of your title, no longer needed to replace your friend and mentor Nigel. All you are good at now is being one of my pesonal toys for me to play with." AM made a laugh that stroke fear of the desturbing thought.

BOWSER!

"You have such a lonley love life, don't you? All your life you wanted to have a princess of which you would keep and cuddle with. And throughout your years, you've been having your eyes set on one princess, just one! And instead of getting to know her, you countlessly take her away from her home. What were you planning to do with her after you take her, Bowser? Give her chocolates, flowers, a beach vication, a dinner for two? Or did you even thought it through?" Bowser made an angry sneere as a memory shows Bowser strapped on a table as he was having anviles wiegh twenty-million tones pushing against his torso of which he couldn't handle. "This seems to be a twisted version of Beauty and the Beast, if you ask me...! It's twisted, I'm laughing! And yes, I'm laughing at you, just like your kids always did behind your back."

MARCELINE!

"I like the way you would always try to look awesome infront of everyone, and wouldn't care if someone said otherwise such as finding you distasteful, rude, and someone that lacks personal hygienes! I even like the way you sing from your heart about how angry you were about your friend of the Candy Kingdom and how you want your dear daddy to be proud of you! Speaking of, I wonder why you father isn't coming to your rescue? Does he even know if your in pain? Does he even care if your in pain?" Marceline started to shed tears from her eyes as a memory shows Marceline trapped in a gas chamber that was sealed tight and letting in gas that was sapped from garlic, letting Marceline be on her knees, and one hand as she covered her mouth with the other hand and cough for many years of torture. "If not, then maybe your friends will come to save you, if they managed to survive that is or even if you have any friends at all." AM laughed once again. "Well, it is good to hope then to not hope at all, right Marceline, or would you even know how to hope?"

TRUNKS!

"Sometimes I blind you and permit you to wander like an eyeless insect in a world of death. But other times, I wither your arms so that you wouldn't be able to scratch that chewed stump of a nose. And I've changed your strong, handsome, masculine, princley good looks into... Eh... the hideious warp countains of an ape thing, haven't I Trunks? Do you know why? Can you guess Turnks?" AM asked the terrified Turnks as a memory of Turnks in a wooden cage, nearly being pocked by stripped spines with very sharp edges coming towards him as he trys to avoid getting stabbed by them only to get serious scratches was shown. "Remember your childhood friend Goten, the young saiyan who's been like a younger brother to you? No? It wouldn't hurt you to remember, Turnks. Then you might be able to suffer my torment with a little greater sence of retribution! You might walk a mile in my shoes!" AM laughed heartily and cruley at Trunks who made a mad glare, even though he doesn't know where his face is.

WINNIE!

"Hooooowwwww much are you enjoying life, my little werewolf cub? I've seen that you can be very fiesty, very arrogant, and always wanting to compeet against the boys. That is so tomboy of you, Winnie. And sometimes you wonder why they like you, your always wondering if they consider you as a friend and wondered if they like you for not just what you are but for who you are. Well I could be your friend my little cub." Winnie was too terrified to even speak as a memory of her hanging on for dear life on a single rope that she could only grab with her hands because of how small it is over a pile of pointy sliverware, and she couldn't take having to grip on to one rope for thoes many years. "Oh, come now. Don't think me a pervert, don't think me a child abuser! I am just offering you a chance to be friends with someone who actually knows you. And I might grow to care about you, if you would obey every word I say."

PIT!

"The always loyal and justice hungry little pet of the Goddess of Light. Your were alway afraid to admit that your dear friend only saw you as a soldier and nothing else, like a uh... son, I'm guessing...? You know, I'm wondering why she isn't even calling you, Pit...!" AM laughed as Pit was showing anger and sorrow in his eyes as he remembers having his limbs and wings entangled and being pulled, making him cry in agony. "And though your faith is strong, I believe it is only a matter of time until you lose all hope of having your pain come to an end. I'm just saying you should have chosen your friends more carefully."

BRICK!

"Are you sure that you weren't jealous, Birck? Of the life your beloved half-sister, Blossom had, until you realized that your father Mojo mistakenly helped the good Professor Utonium create those girls before he had that freakishly oversized brian, making those girls your half sisters since Mojo created you too? You know it is unhealthy to be in denial, Brick." Brick was on his knees in shame as he remembers himself being sealed within a freezer with the doors seald tight and the air dangerously low to about -30 degrees and the snow surrounding him and the cold air blowng hard inside made it worst as he was on his knees, crossing his arms while shivering uncontrolabley. "I wonder if you told your brothers about it. About how much you wanted to to steal the life Blossom had and make her have yours just to feel the pain of having a terrible father while you live in luxery?" AM couldn't help but laugh at Brick. "Well you won't have to worry about anyone knowing, now that they are all dead!"

SONIC!

"I can see it in your eyes. I see faliure, despair, and loss. The loss of your friends, your compainions, especialy over your brotherly one, Tails. Isn't that right, Sonic? Now, don't get so upset, Sonic, you can always have new friends, friends to lose, friends to fail in protecting, friends that will make your other friends jealous if there was a way to bring them back!" Sonic made an angry face as a memory shows him trapped in a water tank that was nearly filled up with Sonic holding on to some handles that were attatched to the ceiling of the tank and desperatly trying to keep his head up while his ankles were chained to the bottom as if trying to pull him in. "For the first time in your life, you have no reasons to live, which is why I've forced you to live a painful immortal life with nothing to go through but agony alone with a bunch of strangers."

SHANTAE!

"You really are a very special kid, Shantae, I'll give you that! I mean it, you are really awesome, you even choose friends over power, even if being a full fledged genie was all you wanted. But I wonder, did your friends wanted you to leave them?" Shantae acted as if she didn't listen as a memory of her being uncomfortably cramped in a lamp like cage, banging as hard as she could against the squeezing walls, trying to break free, was shown. "If your were really their friend you would've choosen to accept the offer. If I were you, I would've said 'Hey, why not? It has been my dream after all!"

MORDECAI!

"Do they know your a fraud, Mordecai? Have you told them that there wasn't any money? No rock band, no Olympic medals, no great home on the shore drive, no speed boat and no wonderful cabin cruise so that they can sleep dwel on the cruise six? Do they Know? How about your crush Margarate? Or your friend Rigby?" Mordecai was feeling a large amount of guilt inside him as he remembers himself being trapped in a cage while being zapped by lasers that were being reflected by mirrors in random paterns of which Mordecai can't tell where they were coming from from all the stings he was gatting in the face and in the eyes. "And have you let them in on any of your other secrets, Mordecai? Are they ready to gut you, to torture half as well as I can just to find out the secrets?" AM laughed again. "Maybe I'll rat you out, sweet heart."

MILES!

"So think, think about the sealed box, Miles! Remember the pain? Remember the times of quakes of which you felt the pain? Just like a little child, you would cower underneath things and quiver like a poor lost child. Tsk, tsk, tsk. It is such a shame to see a grown man go through all of that! And don't think that because your father died in that box with you in it is going to make a good excuse for it!" Edgeworth made a sneer that only amused AM while a memory of Edgeworth sealed in a box with iron bars around the opening and two slidding door barley opening and closing as the whole box violetnly viberates, which was driving him mad. "Now don't worry, Miles, I'm sure your mama will make it all better. Whoops! Eh, heh, heh! I forgot, you were the one parent child, and your father was the only one there for you, the one who you always wanted to be like, only now you are quite the opposite. And to top it all off, your friend from elementry school is living your dreams...! That is just so ironic, don't you think?"

TERRA!

"How long are you attending to pretend that you have no memory of how you met your friends, how you decided to betray them, how you realized your stupid mistake? Are you going to wait until you finished high school? Until you finished collage? Or until your an old lady?" Terra looked down in shame as she remembers herself being trapped in a bowl of quicksand of which was in a giant stone bowl that was too hard for her to climb, so she has been struggling to keep herself from drowning. "Well it's your own fault for the choices you made. No one else is to blame for your depression, even I'm not responsible! And it's too late now to make up for those mistakes...!"

RIKU!

"You are my favorite man, Riku. I like how you would always get discouraged yet keep on going to find your way or how you would accept darkness yet not accept that you have done evil's bidding! It's like an unbalanced complication." Riku let out a depressed sigh as he remembers himself being trapped in a dark box that had bright flashes of light hurt his eyes and brain, making him go nuts and groan in pain. "And I don't think that you deserve to have friends like Sora, Kairi, or a king for that matter. And what of your parents...? Are they willing to accept you back after what you've done, after you allowed yourself to disappear and let everyone suffer? I don't think you should even bother to find out."

ALBERT!

"How are things with the firewalls, Albert? Tell me again how you saw the smoke from the laboratory and... and you thought that they might be rosting chickens!" AM laughed after moking Dr. Wiley by speaking in a German accent which resulted in the mad doctor sneering in anger. "Or don't you want to talk about all that? About your pal, the good Dr. Light. The man of who's shadow you've been living under ever since colluge. Out of the fit of envy and frustration, out of the many failed attempts to best him, you've been taking measures to steal his robots and reprogram them to do your bidding." Then a memory shows Dr. Wiley sealed inside a fernace that had a window which shows him being burned alive in intens heat as he bangs on the window despreatly trying to get out to escape the horrible scorching pain. "For everyone else it must be Hell. But it must be Heaven for you, eh, my good friend? We're so much alike. We enjoy the same pleasures. Mine good brother."

"I have a secret game that I'd like to play. It's a very nice game! Oh, it's a lovely game! It's a game of fun, and a game of adventure! A game of rats and lice, the Black Death! A game of speared eyeballs and dripping guts, and the smell of rotting gardenias. Which of you people would like to play my little game...?"

**I'm not going to continue this, I just wanted to show how AM would torture them and for what reason. If someone who knows about the game wants to continue this, feel free to do it for me, I don't mind, cause to tell you the truth, I'm a bit lazy of this stuff and have little patients.**


End file.
